


Tiger in Disguise

by CaffTac



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodplay, But only a little, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, I don't remember what it's called but Travis has a thing for sweat/musk, M/M, Sometimes travis is literally a tiger, The deaths of many unnamed mooks, Travis is trans, other times he just gets a little feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffTac/pseuds/CaffTac
Summary: Every so often, Travis gets a little weird...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @hellrnaster and @orangecreams for help brainstorming and beta reading.

Badman thought he’d seen everything Travis was capable of. Moving faster than his eye could follow, suplexing men twice his size. He’d even seen him clear a room in the blink of an eye once, their enemies disappearing into red mist.

This though… this was new.

They’d been working their way through a warehouse for a job, fighting the normal hundred minions that always seemed to hole up in places like this. Their target was on one of the upper floors, taunting them from the catwalk but thankfully doing little else. He’d somehow outfitted most of his subordinates with beam katanas, and getting through them was going slowly, at least in his case.

Travis, on the other hand, was dispatching most challengers in 3 or four hits, winning clashes easily and generally tearing shit up and having a blast. His victory cries were frequently interspersed with whoops of excitement whenever he pulled off a particularly spectacular kill.

Badman had just dispatched the last subordinate on his side of the room when a deafening roar came from behind him, and he turned around to find a fucking tiger, tearing up the swordsmen who couldn’t get away fast enough. A few of them made it to the upper floor and disappeared into a room after their boss, but the ones who couldn’t make it were torn to pieces.

The animal’s shoulders were almost level with his chest, powerfully built with huge claws and cone shaped teeth as thick as his fingers. He had a sudden memory of reading in a book as a child that tigers could be more than 500 pounds. That they often hunted people, but only when they were alone.

His blood ran cold when he realized Travis was nowhere to be found. He must have chased the stragglers upstairs after the tiger came out. But where the fuck had it come from? Was it the rich guys pet?

It was looking at him.

Shigeki started backing up, as carefully as he could. Animals didn’t like sudden movements, and running would make him look like prey. He wasn’t a chicken, but he also didn’t like his chances against an animal that was at least twice his size with natural knives growing out of it. He was ten feet from the door when something squelched under his boot and he fell on his ass.

The tiger was stalking towards him now, golden eyes fixed on him. He scuttled back on his ass, not willing to take his eyes off the beast. It was picking up speed, and he reached up to try to open the door-

Fuck him. It was a Pull.

The tiger lunged at him, and he brought his bat up in front of his face, not really expecting it to do anything. He squeezed his eyes shut, waited for the pain, for the thing to swat him with a paw and rip half the meat off his guts, but it never came. He felt hot breath on his face. Oh fuck please don’t start by biting his face off. Instead of mauling him, a wide, rough tongue scraped up the side of his neck and face, and he grimaced at the sting. What the fuck. Was it tasting him? The seconds seemed to stretch on forever.

Something was still in front of him.

Slowly, he cracked an eye open, then both when his jaw dropped. Travis was kneeling over him, blood splattered up to his elbows and a wild grin splitting his face. He leaned forward and kissed Shigeki hard on the mouth, lingering for a second before leaning back and helping him to his feet. He turned on his heel and started towards the stairs, and Badman finally picked his jaw up off the floor and yelled after him.

“What the Christ was that shit?”

Travis stopped again, appraised Shigeki over his shoulder. “Happens sometimes when I get worked up. You know how it is.”

Shigeki definitely didn’t.

Travis turned more towards him now, fixed him with another toothy grin. “I didn’t _scare _you, did I?”

Shigeki just flipped him off and stalked over to the stairs while he laughed at him. Travis was sleeping on the fucking couch tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was shaping up to be a great night in, so far. He and Travis had drank a couple of beers and watched an action flick, half paying attention while they fumbled around on the couch. One of them had said something about an unrealistic submission hold and the other had disagreed, and now they were rolling around on the floor halfheartedly trying to pin each other. It was pretty hard to do anything serious with a buzz, though, and even more when one of them kept cracking up.

Badman finally got his arms under Travis’ and locked his hands behind his neck. Travis twisted around, but he didn’t seem to have the coordination to break out right now. He twisted forward, taking Shigeki with him, and ended up with his cheek pressed into the floor and his ass pressed firmly into Badman’s dick. He huffed out a little laugh and chastised him. “You’re not getting out of this that easy.”

He shifted a little and managed to get Travis’ arms behind him and pulled him up so he was kneeling. “What happened to the big bad Calgary wrestler? Did you get old or something?”

Shigeki knew that was rich, coming from someone 20 years Travis’ senior, but Travis wasn’t sober enough to pick up on the double standard. He growled and twisted again, but Shigeki kept his grip. He was glaring daggers at Shigeki over his shoulders, and a flush was creeping up his chest, from embarrassment or exertion he couldn’t tell.

Shigeki had a pretty good buzz going, and decided to get a little payback for scaring the fuck out of him on their last team-up. He put his lips to the tender join between Travis’ neck and shoulder, pressed a kiss there before biting down suddenly. Travis jumped, making a high, surprised noise, and tried to slip out of his grip again. Shigeki wasn’t having it, though. He moved to wrap his arms around Travis’ chest and held him tight while he got him worked up, sucking bruises into his neck and alternating between soothing the skin with his tongue and biting, sometimes hard enough that he broke the skin. Travis didn’t dislike getting marked up, but it embarrassed and thrilled him to have people see proof of his submission all over his neck.

Travis pitches back suddenly, and actually manages to put them both on their backs. In a flash Travis is on top of him, and Shigeki is sure he’s about to get his comeuppance. It’s dim in the room now that the movie is over, but he can see Travis’ eyes glittering in the semidarkness like a cat’s.

Shigeki frowned. Did people’s eyes usually reflect like that?

Travis is leaning over him now, got his fingers dug deep into Badman’s shoulders to keep his balance, holy _fuck _why does that hurt so much? He pushes Travis back, hisses again when Travis’ nails leave his shoulder, and in the thin light from the window they look _sharp_. He stares at Travis, and all he can think to say in the moment is “Christ, Trav, that _hurt._”

He’s never really had to say that before. Usually when they get rough with each other it’s blunt teeth and blunt nails and grips that’ll bruise by morning, but they haven’t had to hit the brakes like this. They’ve both got a high pain tolerance and they both like it rough, but when Travis had grabbed him it’d felt like he was trying to rip some meat off him.

Travis sits back a little, and Shigeki’s ready to call this whole thing off when he leans forward again. Travis pushes his jersey off his shoulders a little, looks at where he’d dug his nails in. Shigeki tries to turn his head and look too, but it’s no good; the light isn’t enough for him to see. Travis bows his head down to Shigeki’s shoulder, his vertebrae standing out a little along the pretty curve of his back, and he drags his tongue over the cuts he’s made. Shigeki jumps, hissing at the burn, but Travis keeps soothing at the cuts with his tongue, and the sting goes away. Travis shifts to do the other side, and Shigeki wonder’s what’s gotten into him. He seemed normal earlier, and he’s never tried taking pieces out of him when they’d gotten drunk together before.

Travis leans in for a kiss, more tongue than anything, and mumbles something into his mouth that might have been “Sorry”. Shigeki pushes his tongue into Travis’ mouth and tastes his own blood on his teeth, and his neglected cock strains against his zipper. He groans into the kiss, makes a hot little noise into Travis’ mouth, and Travis pushes his shoulders down again, not using his nails this time. Then he’s back to that punishing grind like nothing happened.

Shigekis panting a little now, trying to catch his breath while Travis’ erratic pace knocks it out of him, and he grabs for Travis’ waist to try to take some control back. Travis isn’t having it though, and Shigeki’s arms are pinned above his head. The grip feels like iron and Travis is watching him closely, eyes flicking over his face while Shigeki grunts and huffs under him.

If Shigeki had any blood to spare for his brain he’d wonder how Travis was able to overpower him like that, but right now he was just along for the ride. Not that his was going to last much longer.

His dick was definitely going to be raw tomorrow from the rough treatment, but right now it was enough to put him over the edge, bucking hard while Travis rode it out on top of him. His thighs seized up and his back arched off the floor, and he felt it pop in at least 3 different places. His thighs felt sticky, and the holes in his shoulder were burning again. He was already exhausted, but Travis was shucking his boxers and Badman could see his thighs glistening. Travis is back on top of him now, more wild eyed than ever, and he puts Badman’s hands back above his head and plants a knee on either side of his face.   
Travis’ cock looks so hard it hurts, wet and shiny and jutting out prominently. As soon as Badman opens his mouth to take him in Travis is fucking his face, trying to get as much friction out of Badman’s soft tongue as he can. It’s all Shigeki can do to keep his teeth out of the way, and he tries to stick his tongue out to cover them, keep the muscle hard so Travis has something to grind on.

He hopes the grinding from earlier got him close. Being used like this was hot as fuck, but his jaw was already starting to hurt.

Travis lets up for a second to adjust his knees, and Badman takes the chance to taste him, running his tongue along Travis’ pussy as deep as he can get it. Travis is wet as hell, Shigeki’s mouth and chin are covered in it, and he stills, letting Badman eat him out while he shudders above him.

Travis can’t stay still for long though, and soon he’s back to grinding on Shigeki’s face. Despite his enthusiasm, Badman can’t take much more of the pain in his jaw without a break, and he turns his face a little so that Travis doesn’t smother him.

Not that it would be a terrible way to go, all things considered.

The change doesn’t slow down Travis for long, and he switches to grinding down Badman’s cheek, over his jaw to his neck and then back up, chasing the friction from his stubble. He angles his head to give Travis better access to the hard line of his jaw, and it feels like he’s putting his full weight on him, focusing just on the ridge along his chin.

Travis is panting above him now, open-mouthed and breathless, and if Shigeki’s hands weren’t being help in such a numbing grip he’d be holding onto him tight, feeling his muscles tensing and his pulse hammering under his skin as he got close. Shigeki groans a little, his cock stirring a little but ultimately down for the count. He was definitely interested, but if he was honest with himself he’d been lucky it had worked earlier, after the amount of beer he’d put away.

Travis had no such issues though. Badman watched his stomach and thighs tense as he finally, _finally _came, hot fluid running down his face and neck to pool underneath his head.

He finally released his death-grip on Shigeki’s wrists, and he groaned when his shoulders loudly protested the change in position. Rubbing some life back into his hands, he took stock of himself and Travis. Shigeki felt pretty good on the inside, but on the outside everything was stiff except his dick. Which felt like it was going to have a bad case of rugburn in the morning, not that Travis’ would be much better after grinding on his jeans and then his face.

Travis, though, was breathing hard and starting to shake like a leaf, like he was coming down from an adrenaline rush. Whatever crazy mood had come over him had left him exhausted and glassy eyed, and he looked up at Shigeki like he’d just realized he was there. Badman saw his eyes flick from his wet face, to the blood he could feel seeping through his shirt, to the damp spot on his pants and looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

“Fuck, man I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask and I tore you up-“

Badman grunted, leaned forward and dragged Travis to him before flopping back to lay on the floor. Travis was tense under his hands, and he ran them up and down his back a few times. He reached into a pocket and lit himself a cigarette, inhaling deeply and blowing the smoke out of his nose.

“It’s fine, kid, you got a little excited. If I’d wanted you to stop I’d have said something. Besides, you put your claws away when I asked you to, so it’s not like you just took what you wanted and didn’t give a fuck about me.” He took another drag of his cigarette.

“I’m not worried. I don’t think you’d hurt me, at least in a way I didn’t like”

He shoots Travis a lazy grin, and feels him relax. Good. If this happens again he’ll be more prepared for it.

Probably.


	3. Chapter 3

Hot blood splattered up Travis’ arms and his heart pounded with excitement. _This _was where he was meant to be: cutting a red swathe of carnage, even if it was only some lowly goons.

To his left, he heard sick thumps and crunches as Badman took care of the other half of the room, smashing off heads and breaking bones with equal ease. He grinned, feeling his presence at his back as he moved to kick open the next door.

They’d gotten the hit from an old colleague of Badman’s, a simple assignment: A high ranking member of a human trafficking ring was holed up in a commercial development area a few towns away. Kill him and don’t spare any subordinates. Once the building was cleared out, some other contractor would come through and collect information about what the sick fuck had been up to, and hopefully who the next rung on the ladder was.

The information they’d received had said that the building, being a front for the smuggling ring, would likely be crawling with underlings, all eager to protect their boss, or more likely their paychecks. More people were seen going into the building every day, so there were likely to be dozens on each floor. Badman had asked him if he wouldn’t mind tagging along. Clearing rooms wasn’t really his specialty, and he knew Travis was always itching for a fight. How could Travis resist the chance to spend time with his man AND spill the blood of some corrupt fuckhead?

Once they crashed through the final door, all hell broke loose. Their target was a mountain of a man, clad in some kind of armor, and when he pressed a button of his desk the room flooded with armed men. Travis switched his Tsubaki out for Rose Nasty and started cutting away the ranks, trying to keep them from getting too close. Badman took the opportunity to start smashing the fuck out of the boss's metal exoskeleton, but it barely seemed to do any damage. Fuck. They were going to be here for a while.

Travis felt himself falling into his natural rhythm as he cut down mook after mook; some got suplexed, some beheaded, some had a beam katana rammed through their chest, but slowly he made progress. Finally, the last man fell, and he turned to watch Badman’s fight. Their target was looking significantly worse than before, huge dents in his armor and pieces around the arms and neck having been cracked off. His head was still intact though, probably owing to the rigid helmet, and it stayed intact even as he fell to his knees in exhaustion and Badman took it right off his shoulders.

Badman rested the bat on his shoulder, reaching up with his shirt to wipe away some sweat from where it was pooling under his mask, and grinned over at Travis. Travis returned it, kicking an arm out of the way as they walked back to the elevator. Once they were safely inside, Travis let his mind wander.

Watching Bad smash the guys head off like a record home run had been hot as hell, seeing the muscles in his arms and shoulders working, the powerful stance planting him into the ground. He would have liked to take the guy out himself, test his swords against that impenetrable armor, but he’d had his own fun dispatching the underlings. Still… he felt unfulfilled. The goons were enough to whet his appetite, but not to satisfy. The blood was still singing in his veins.

In the elevator down from the top floor, he could smell the sweat and musk coming off of Badman. The building they were in was under construction, and the plastic tarps everywhere trapped the heat and turned it into a sauna. Badman was breathing hard, the heat starting to get to him, but for Travis it sent his imagination into overdrive. It felt like Badman was all around him in this tiny service elevator, his breath and his smell and his heat-

Travis pressed his thighs together.

He was starting to lose it, and he was worried he wouldn't be able to keep it together long enough to turn in the kill, let alone get back to the motel.

He was just starting to calm down again when Bad turned towards him, threw a massive arm around his shoulders and pressed a slightly wet kiss to his temple.

"We really handed it to those bastards, huh?" Badman had such an easy smile for Travis, a few crooked and chipped teeth showing and a web of laugh lines crinkling in the corners of his eyes. This close, though, under Badman's arm, the smell of musk and adrenaline was stronger than ever, and something in his brain sparked and snapped.

He slammed his hand onto the emergency stop button and the elevator ground to a halt

Before Badman could react Travis was on him, hip pressing against his cock and grinding on his leg, hands fisted tight into the hips of Badman's jeans to get the most leverage, and face pressed into the trail of sweat on the front of his tank top

To Badman's credit, he only froze for a moment. He and Travis had been together a while, after all. He threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Travis's head and pulled firmly, dragging his head back. Travis’ slit-pupiled eyes meet his, and it's then that he realizes he's in for a rough time.

Travis is half-feral now, the ecstasy of spilling blood shutting down part of his thoughts, and pushes Bad down by the shoulders until he's sitting on the floor. Travis practically rips open Badman's jeans and isn't any kinder on his own, busting the zipper open so hard it splits the seam halfway down his thigh. He peels the skinny jeans off, just until he can free a leg, and then takes Badman's half hard cock into his throat

Badman makes a high noise, surprise and want, while Travis practically swallows him. Before long Badman is painfully hard, and Travis pops his mouth off his dick, maybe lucid enough to remember that Badman loves the sound, maybe not. He positions himself over Badman's waist and reaches down to line up his cock, smearing the head of it a few times through the wetness covering his pussy and thighs, and finally seats himself. He bottoms out immediately, and Badman has to wonder how long Travis had been hard if it went this deep right away. He didn't have much more time to think before Travis took him for a ride, lifting and slamming his hips down brutally, and Badman just held on and hoped he wasn't going to end up in the ER with a broken dick. Travis had his hands braced on Badman's chest, trying to balance himself in his crouch, but he was making frustrated noises and just as Badman reached down to start jerking him off, Travis sat back and tore Badman's fucking tank top off of him, ripping the shoulders and splitting it in half down the front

Travis huffed, growled out something that sounded like _finally_ and pressed the wet patch to his nose and mouth, closing his eyes and balancing on Badman's chest with one hand now. Badman was stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly and started jerking Travis off as best he could with him riding.

Travis was finally getting close now, a stream of profanity and yes _yes_ _YES_ getting muffled into the shirt, and he finally planted himself firmly on Badman's hips, keeping him hilted and grinding his cock hard against his stomach.

It didn't take Badman much longer to finish after that, cumming deep inside Travis and finally relaxing on the floor, their heavy breathing filling the room. He cracked his eyes open to look at Travis, who was still grinding on him a little with the shirt pressed against his face, and thunked his head back on the floor.

His fucking pants were ruined. They'd both need to get a change of clothes before they turned their hit in.


End file.
